The Not So evil Vampire
by Gummi Baron
Summary: AU. Duo's a hungry vampire who has forgotten what its like to be human. But what if Hilde is added to the picture? Can she change him back? Chapter 9 up!!!~Finished~
1. Confrontations

Duo walked down the deserted street, really not caring who was around him. All He knew was that he was hungry. Real Hungry. His stomach Growled and he looked down. 'When was the last time I ate? 2 days ago? No, I wasnt in a town two days ago. Three? Yea, Three days ago. Damn I'm hungry. Even if the guy was fat.' He smiled to himself, noticing that his fangs were coming out just from the thought of eating.   
  
He hadn't eaten in three days, mostly because he was a new vampire. He didn't like eating people, but he knew if he didn't eat, if he got too hungry, he would lose control and everyone would die. He would go on a rampage, killing everything in site, until the demonic force inside him was satisfied. Dammit, why did he have to go out that day? He was going out to see his friends, when the vampires got him. He closed his eyes at the thought.   
  
He opened them when he heard a scream in the alley next to him. He whirled around and saw two men holding down a young girl, she looked about his age. He knew what the men were about to do to her, and from the sound of her screams, so did she. He decided to take a look. Not because he was going to save her, because he could smell the blood coursing through her veins. And it smelled good. Type O, the best there was. He smiled to himself, thinking he would get the men away from her, then he would have a feast on her.   
  
He walked over and hid in the shadows, waiting for a chance to cut in. The men seemed drunk, and just when one of the men reached for the girl's shirt, he pounced. Moving faster than the eye could see, he grabbed the man reaching for her shirt and threw him over his shoulder. Ignoring the crack of the first mans skull against the wall, he grabbed the second and Kneed him right in the back of the head, instantly killing him. All before 10 seconds was up.   
  
He looked at the frightened girl. Her eyes were widened in terror. Wether from the two men, or from him, he couldn't tell. He held his hand out for her. She was too scared. He couldnt enjoy the taste of her blood here. She would move too much. If he got her out of town, he could enjoy it in peace and not have to worry about any interuptions. The Girl just stared up at him, too scared to move. He smiled as reasuringly as he could, and she jumped as he talked softly to her.  
  
"Dont worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Your ok now. Come on, it's ok." He made himself look as kind as possible. 'Yea, I'm only a vampire, don't worry.' He thought to himself, inwardly smirking.  
  
She took his hand. "T...Thanks...." The girl said, still shaken.   
  
"Whats your name? You live around here? " Duo asked, trying to be friendly and look for an opening to get her away from the town.  
  
"Hilde Schipieker....and I dont live here. I ran away from home." The girl said. Duo was suprised, but then again, the girl was really thin, so he should have guessed. NOW how could he get her out? He had to think of something, and fast.  
  
"Well, I'm Duo, and if you dont live around here, then you can stay with me. You look hungry, Theres a resteraunt at the hotel where I'm Staying. I'll get you something to eat." He said, hoping that she would buy it. She did.  
  
"Wow, thanks. I normally wouldn't trust someone off the street, but you saved my life. Thanks a lot by the way for that" She Said as they began walking. She looked a little aprehensive of her quick judgement when she looked back at the two men, but she went along nevertheless. It wasn't often she got free room and board.   
  
As they walked into the bigger streets where there were streetlights, he noticed how beautifull her eyes were. Navy Blue was his favorite color, and her eyes sparkled, like the sun. No, He couldn't think of her that way. As soon as they got out of town, she was gone. He had to quit thinking of her as a person and start thinking of her as food. But she talked constantly, like he used to before he was bitten. And she might be small, but she was pretty cute. No! She was food, a meal. Nothing More.   
  
When they got into the outskirts of town, the ground got rocky. Duo kept going, just for good measure. Didn't want anyone to see. When they got about a mile out of town, right where he wanted to be, and Hilde slipped. He turned fast, but not using his powers. She couldn't know yet. She didn't need to know. He kneeled next to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked, sounding concerned, and trying not to be. But he was anyway. She looked at him through tear filled eyes and choked out something abut her ankle. He moved her gently, and looked at it. It was twisted in a strange positation, and quickly turning blue and black. It was broken, he knew it.  
  
"Here, I'll carry you." He said, Momentarily forgetting what he came out to do, but when she put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder so he could pick her up, he remembered, considering her neck was right next to him mouth.   
  
'Perfect time, this will be easy. Bite her!!! Drink her blood! Your hungry and food isn't within two inches of you! Eat!!!' The demons in his head screamed at him. He opened his mouth to bite her,  
but stopped when she hugged him, waiting to be picked up from the uncomfortable postition she was in. It was true, he Could bite her and eat. It wouldn't be very hard.  
  
  
  
He just didn't want to.   
  
He picked her up, and headed to the Hotel so he could fix her ankle, trying to shut out the demons in his head.   
  
Maybe he was still a little human after all.  
  
~end chapter one~  
  
Hey Guys, this idea came into my head right after I finished my first Duo and Hilde Fic, so I wrote it down. If You guys dont like it, I understand and I wont continue the story maybe. Feedback Please, and thank you all you people who reviewed my other story!!!! Oh, and I know both are ooc, but its my story, I'll tell it the way I want. Arent you proud? I typed more than 500 words in one chapter!!! Yay! 


	2. Visions of the Past

Sitting at the bed of the hotel, Hilde sat in pain, waiting for Duo to get back. He had gone to the Ice machine to get an ice pack for her ankle. He sure was nice. He didn't look it, and to tell the truth, he scared her when they first met. She had been walking down the street trying to find a restaurant that was open and looked like she would be able to sneak out of without paying, when the two men had come up behind her and dragged her into the alley. Neither her or the two men had noticed him, or even heard him walk up. All she saw of him was a flash of black, the blur of one man being thrown, then the black flash had grabbed the other man and hit him somehow, she hadn't figured out how, all she figured out what was going on. It was probably because she was so hungry. She was loosing her focus because she hadn't eaten in 3 days.   
  
She jumped as something cold touched her ankle. She looked down to see Duo placing the ice pack one her ankle tenderly. She hadn't even heard him come in. He was so quiet she almost forgot that he was there when they were going to the hotel. Almost like he wasn't walking on the ground or that he was something not him. She smiled at the stupid idea.  
  
Duo looked up at her, his demons no longer yelling at him, but quiet. His stomach was full, so he had no intention of eating her. He smiled inwardly at his good job of slinking up behind the clerk, grabbing him, and throwing him into the next room, all without him or anyone else noticing. Not that there was anyone around at three in the morning. He had ran in, bitten the man, filled his stomach and killed the man, all in less than one minute. He then went and got the ice for Hilde. He had come back, and she looked like she deep in thought, so he just went to work and started fixing her ankle. He couldn't do anything in the state it was in, but if the swelling went down, he could probably pop it back into place or bring her to a doctor in the morning. Right now, he wanted to make her comfortable. He had to go get her something to eat, she looked like she was about to collapse.  
  
"I'll go get you something to eat, since you cant walk, and its late, so there wouldn't be any restaurant open anyway. Just hang around here and stay off the foot, ok?" He said, looking her in the eyes, his look practically demanding that she not go anywhere. She nodded and he walked out the door.  
  
'Heh, I'll get you some food, and then I'll get some desert off of the clerk.' He thought to himself, walking into a 24 hour grocery, and picking up no-cleanup, no prepare meals. When he got a armful, he walked casually up to the front of the store, glancing around like he was looking for an item, then, seeing what he wanted, walked over to the newspapers inconspicuously, picked up one pretending to be reading the front page, and broke the security camera wire so no one would see his little 'stunt'. He then walked over to the counter and set his items down. The cashier was a skinny little kid with freckles, who didn't look like he was in a good mood. Didn't matter, as long as the kid had blood. Duo accidentally dropped one of the items on the boy's hand, and the boy snapped at him, "Hey, that's my hand you piece of shit, watch where you put stuff, or you might get in trouble some day." Duo looked up at him. Was the boy challenging him? All well, playing with your food occasionally wasn't so bad.  
  
Duo walked into the hotel, and looked in the mirror. Wiping away a stray fleck of the boy's blood from his lips, he walked into the room, where Hilde sat, watching TV. He threw the bag of food on the bed and casually started pulling out two drinks, two pieces of pie, and four sandwiches. He threw half of the items to Hilde, who started eating faster than he had ever seen anyone eat. He didn't think it was possible to eat a drink, a slice of pie, and 2 sandwiches in less than 2 minutes, but she did. He sat in awe as she ate. He slowly ate his food, trying to give her his food, but she only took the pie and one sandwich. He tried to eat, but human food tasted terrible when he was a vampire. He came up with the excuse that he had just eaten and that he was allergic to Mayo, so he didn't have to eat.   
  
They sat watching TV. in silence for about an hour, when Duo broke the silence. "Can I ask you why you ran away from home?" He asked looking at her seriously. She fidgeted nervously, then answered, in a quiet voice that he could her a twinge of fear and anger in, "I'd rather not talk about it, but I didn't run away because of some stupid reason like my parents grounded me or I didn't have any friends. I had a good reason. Why were you out at three in the morning anyway?"   
He sat in silence for a minute, then answered, "Same here. I ran away too, and I had a good reason as well, but I don't want to tell you why." It was the truth, he wasn't lying. He had run away from his home when he was bitten, but he lived with his friends and not his parents. His parents and his friends parents had died when they were young , and they had pooled there money to buy an apartment so they had somewhere to live.  
  
As for Hilde, he had no Idea why anyone would run away from home, but she sounded like it was something bad that had happened. His mind wandered back to the past, back to when he had gotten bitten.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Duo was at a party, when his girlfriend had shown up. She ran up to him and demanded who she was. He had no clue who 'she' was, but his girlfriend looked mad. When he tried to explain that he didn't have a clue what she was saying, she had slapped him and screamed to get out of her party before she called the cops. He walked out, confused as hell, when she outside and yelled at him that they were over. She dumped him, he didn't know why, and he STILL didn't know who 'She' was. He walked down the street, when he suddenly found himself lying on the ground in a alley. He felt something fall down his face, and his eyes widened when he realized it was blood. His Blood. What happened after that was a blur. A pain in his neck, a voice asking him if he wanted to live or die, then darkness. He had awoken as a vampire.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
He looked down to find Hilde Asleep. He smiled as he gently moved her to the bed and tucked her in, placing the icepack back on her ankle. He then slipped into his own bed, not bothering to change, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~End Chapter two~  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed!!! I will keep going on this story, but don't expect me to update it every day. Probably every week or three or five days I will. I dunno. I will try to get chapter 3 up by Monday or earlier. 


	3. Happy but for how long?

Duo blinked his eyes and sat up, only to fall back down with a splitting headache. "Why does my head hurt?! Oh, the human food, that's right." He mumbled as he opened his eyes and to his terror found Hilde sitting on the bed across from him, looking at him confused.  
  
"Human Food? What does that mean?" He thought up an excuse quickly.  
  
"Um....It was the.....Brand of food. Human Food. Heh, kind of a stupid name for a brand huh? Yea, I ate some when I was out shopping for food for you. Terrible Stuff, gave me a stomach ache AND a migraine. They should ban that stuff. Yuck."  
  
"Then why'd you eat it if it was terrible?"  
  
"Uh......" She didn't wait for an answer, and tried to stand up, only to fall down again. He caught her and lightly laid her on the bed and looked at her ankle. It was still badly bruised, but it wasn't very swollen anymore. It was, however, twisted at a strange angle still.  
  
"Hold on, ok? This is goanna hurt a lot. I'm going to put your ankle back in place cause its dislocated. Hold your breath and concentrate on something other than your ankle. Ok? One, Two....  
  
A loud crack and a scream could be heard from outside, then a loud thud and some cursing.   
  
"Why the fuck did you KICK me?! I can understand the scream, but to kick me?! Sheesh!!!" Duo yelled as he lay on the floor holding his nose, his hands quickly turning red from the blood coming out of it. He quickly got a towel and covered his nose with it, trying to quit the blood flow. He then reached over and touched her ankle, and she didn't flinch. It was healed. It was rapidly forming a sickening color of bruise (again), but it was ok. He got up and walked angrily into the bathroom, leaving a almost terrified Hilde behind.  
  
He had snapped at her. It wasn't scary, but the way he looked when he yelled, he looked almost not human. And when she had kicked him, (she didn't mean to) it was almost as if she had seen a flash of red in his eyes. There was something strange about him, but all she cared about right now was that he was alright. She awkwardly limped her way into the bathroom, where Duo was washing the still flowing blood off of his face.  
  
"Duo...Listen...I didn't mean...."  
  
"It's ok. Don't worry about it."  
  
"But..."  
  
" I SAID it was ok!" He growled, turning around and glaring, his vampire side getting the best of him. It didn't put up with annoyance very well.  
  
Hilde took a step back. She had only met him last night, but she still felt as if something was wrong. Like there was something missing from him that a normal person would have, but she couldn't place it. What in the world was it? She was probably just imagining things.   
  
Duo sighed and looked at her, his eyes looking kind, but she could tell he was still angry at her for hitting him and then constantly talking, not even thinking it was something else.  
  
"Come on, I'm going to Drakken, you can come with me until we get to your town. I'll drop you off there.  
  
Hilde's eyes widened. "How...how did you know my town was between here and Drakken? And why are you going to Drakken?? That place is really really dangerous! I've heard stories from there!  
  
Duo Smirked. "Thanks for caring, but trust me, I'll be fine and I have a reason for going there and it ain't a death wish." 'Yeah, the person that bit me is there. Damn him. And don't worry, I'm a vampire, and vampire's don't kill other vampires. All Vampires except me, that is' He thought laughing inwardly as he threw her bag to her and began laughing.  
  
"Oh, and how did I know? You talk in your sleep. You say lots of....interesting things." He said laughing and running out of the room before she could process what he had just said and come after him.  
  
  
~End Chapter 3~  
  
I am SOOO sorry guys! I didn't mean to put this off so much. But, between essays, school, homework, all that stuff that is made only to annoy and piss you off, I didn't have time. But, I want to that EVERYONE that sent me an email or reviewed and asked where the hell I was. Thanks, and if it wasn't for you, you wouldn't be reading this right now. Oh, I want to give a special shout out and thanks to Jason Ray, cause he kept reviewing and telling me how much he liked the story, so this chapter is completely because of you guys! Thanks a lot again and sorries! Oh yeah, don't expect the next one for like a week probably, I'm REALLY SORRY!!! (And this chapter is to set up the next one, so that's why not much important stuff happened in it) 


	4. The beginning or the end?

Duo and Hilde walked down the road. The last few days had been *rather* uneventful. Walking, light talking, occasional rests, everything that goes along with walking. It was now nightime, and Duo was out getting some food. Hilde smiled still embarassed about the first time that they had eaten food from a forest just a few days ago.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Duo had come back with a large rabbit and a few wild vegetables. Hilde looked up and almost cried.  
  
"Duo, what did you do to it? It was just a poor little bunny! It didn't do anything to you!!"  
  
"Yea, but it will do something. Fill our stomachs." Duo said, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Wait, were going to EAT it??? Thats gross! Its raw!!"  
  
Duo Rolled his eyes as he looked at her. Had she HONESTLY never eaten something not out of a store?   
  
"Uh....yea! Its called C-o-o-k-i-n-g. You do it when stuff isn't already cooked."  
  
Hilde made a face, and tried her best not to make any comments while he was cutting it up and cooking it. She also tried her best not to make a face when he gave her a plate of it, but found that it tasted rather good. She also noticed that Duo wasn't eating, but she shrugged it off. He usually ate while he was out, or so he said. She had learned not to contradict his answers, because it did her little good.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Hilde looked up as he came back, but he didn't have any food. She was suprised at the look of concern and concealed fear in his eyes. He looked at her as he kicked some dirt over there fire.   
  
"We can't stay here. Its not safe. Don't say anything, just follow me, ok?" He said, beginning to walk without waiting for her concent.   
  
She sprinted to catch up with him. For walking, he sure was going really fast. Why, or what, was he so afraid of?? She didn't want to ask, so they walked in silence for about a half an hour, until Hilde fell to her knees.  
  
"Duo, I can't go any farther without resting. Just give me a minute, ok?" She said, resting her tired feet as he sat next to her.  
  
"It's ok, they probably wont catch up with us. I dont think they saw me." He said, before he even realized what he had said.  
  
"Who??? Who is after you or saw you? Who??" Hilde asked, looking concerned and a little scared for him.  
  
Duo smiled at her. "Don't worry, just rest. No one is after me, dont worry about it." He said, taking out a bottle of strange red liquid and drinking some of it.  
  
When they got rested, Duo stood up, and held a hand out to her. Just as he turned to leave, a voice broke the deep silence of the night.   
  
  
"So Duo, now your being nice to people? How kind, but it still wont save you." Said a calm, smooth voice.  
  
Duo whirled around. Shit, had they found him?! He knew that voice, it was a vampire hunter. To be exact, it was his rival when he had been human. He knew he would like nothing more than to kill him now that it was legal. The worse part was, he would have won if Duo was human. But how much would his powers help him against someone who had been trained against all the new powers he had AND was stronger than him when it came to V. hunting techniques. Sure, he wasn't a lot better, but he was stronger enough.  
  
Was this the end for him? No, It couldn't be. He still had to take Hilde home. And kill the vampire that bit him. And he would be Damned if he would let that bastard do whatever he wanted to Hilde, or let the Vampire go.  
  
Duo Smirked. The fight was on, and he would win, even if it killed him.  
  
~End Chapter 4~  
  
Hi guys! I felt like making this a cliffhanger, so here it is!! Please review!! Noooo! My chapters are slowly getting shorter and shorter!!! AHHHHH!!!! 


	5. The Battle

The black, leering shadow finally emerged. It was a man about Duo's age, with spiky, short black hair with red at the end of each spike of hair. He was about Duo's height, but he gave the appearance of being taller than you were. He had ice blue eyes that felt like they could see through you when he looked at you. He was wearing a long black trench coat, which was probably why they couldn't see him before.  
  
  
"Well well, if it isn't Duo," He said smirking, "And I see you've got a friend. What's your name little one?"  
  
  
Hilde slinked behind Duo at his words. Something about him, there was something scary. She didn't trust him. Not at all. And the way Duo was acting, he didn't either. And Duo knew him? From where? How would he know such a scary looking person?  
  
  
"Hm, you cower from me. Your afraid? Funny that you should hide behind something much more fearsome and horrifying than me. Isn't that right Duo?" He said, turning his never faulting, ice cold stare to Duo.   
  
  
Duo growled lowly. "I don't know what your talking about Hedio." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
  
Hedio looked from one face to the other. "Hmmm....from the look on her face," He said, looking Duo in the eyes, "Your keeping a secret from her. Why don't you tell her Hm??? All well, its not my business. My job is to fight and kill all like you, Duo. To kill all...."  
  
  
He never got to finish his sentence as Duo lunged at him, faster than the human eye could see, grabbing him by the arms and trying to knock him down to shut him up before he could let out his secret, before taking a few steps back and almost screaming in pain, blood flowing from a extremely deep gash in his arm, a dagger sticking out of it, covered in blood. Hedio chuckled lowly.  
  
  
"Silly Duo, don't you know that I've trained with you since I was 12? I know what your actions will be, even if your mind has been warped. But if you wish to fight back, feel free. It will make my mission so much easier." Hedio said, eyes flashing with laughter at Duo's mishap.   
  
  
Duo pulled the dagger out and threw it aside, blood now pouring out of it. He looked at Hedio with rage-filled eyes. He COULDN'T lose to Hedio. If he did, he would tell Hilde his secret. He HAD to win. He lunged at him again, this time as fast as his demonic body would take him, pulling out his sword from the sheath under his shirt, which had made it hidden earlier. He slashed it at him, but Hedio had pulled his out too. The swords clashed, sending sparks everywhere, and the two struggled to beat the other before Hedio jumped back, getting away from the swords blade, but he wasn't fast enough. The blade cut him deeply across the cheek, him now bleeding as well. However, he didn't care much, because he had a plan. He turned his back on Duo quickly while he was still jumping, acting like the force had forced him to. However, while he was turning around, he pulled out a silver throwing knife, throwing at swiftly at the unprepared Duo.  
  
  
The knife hit him swiftly in the chest, going in deeply. Duo fell to his knees, clutching his chest. It hadn't hit any organs, he was thankful, but it was really deep and it hurt like hell. He reached down and pulled it out. Why did it...AHHH!! He threw it, and looked down at his hand. It was badly burned, and was turning red. The Blade was silver, that was why it had hurt so much. He looked down at his chest, at the crimson blood flowing out of the wound, and his vision blurred and swayed as began to feel lightheaded. He looked up at Hedio glaring, before his vision turned black and he passed out, his black shirt turning darker with blood.  
  
  
Hedio laughed as he walked past Duo and picked up his weapons. "I'm disappointed Duo, I thought you would be more of a challenge. Tell you what. If you live after this, I'll come after you later and we'll have a rematch. How's that sound?" He said smirking at Duo's silent form laying in the dirt.  
  
  
He then walked past wide-eyed Hilde, saying, " Oh don't worry about your friend. If you get him some help he'll be just fine. Oh, and when and if he wakes up," He said smirking and disappearing into the forest again, "You might want to ask him what he is. You'd be surprised what he can keep from you."  
  
  
Hedio disappeared into the forest laughing.  
  
  
Hilde snapped out of her trance and ran to Duo. What Hedio had said WAS true. What WAS Duo? He had moved faster than anything she had ever seen before. He could take more hits than anyone she had ever seen before. Who, or what, was he? She had to find out, but first, he needed help. She picked him up as good as she could, but he was still half-laying on the ground because he was heavy. She half-carried him, half dragged him to the nearest hospital, praying that he would be ok.  
  
  
  
~end chapter 5~  
  
HAHAHAHA!!! Another cliff-hanger sorta!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I'm REALLY sorry I haven't written in forever. Hey, while your waiting for the next chapter, Review and read some of my other stories! 


	6. The Confession

Duo awoke with a splitting headache. Hell, his whole body hurt. He tried to sit up, but fell down cringing in pain. He opened his eyes slowly to the almost blinding light of day. How long had he been asleep? He looked over to his side, where Hilde sat asleep in a chair. He looked at his surroundings, and found himself to be at the hospital. A noise from the door alerted him, and he looked over to see a nurse standing there.  
  
"Glad to see your awake Mr. Maxwell. You've been in a coma for 3 days now. We were wondering when you would wake up." The nurse said, wearing one of those creepy happy smiles and exiting the room, now that he was awake.   
  
Duo looked over to Hilde, not sure if he wanted to wake her or not. He decided not to, and tried to sit up again. He found it much easier now that he was awake and not jumping up. He had a large wound in on the right side of his chest, and a deep gash on his forearm. Both were cleaned and had bandages on them, but they still hurt. He lightly stood up and got out of the bed, and put his clothes on. He thought he wouldn't wake Hilde up, until his elbow hit a glass of water, which smashed on the floor, sending glass shards everywhere. Which, of course, woke Hilde up with a start. She opened her eyes quickly and saw Duo standing there, half dressed with only his pants on, staring at what was left of the cup, then looking up at her and smiling embarrassed, a blush across his features.   
  
"Good Morning. Have a good sleep?" He said, not meaning to wake her up. Hilde blinked back the sleep and looked at him smiling and said in a sleep-laden voice,  
  
"G'morning. I'm glad your awake. I thought you would never wake up. I was really worried." She said, her eye's half open and slightly bloodshot from lack of sleep.  
  
"Hey, can we get outta here? Please? I'm all better, and hospitals give me the creeps." He asked, putting his shirt over his head, wincing when they went over his wounds and looking at her. She smiled and nodded, as the two walked out the door, Hilde had already paid the bill. They walked out of the hospital, and when there was no one around, Hilde turned to face him.  
  
He looked at her smiling, but she wasn't. Her face was set in a determined stare, and she looked over at him and stopped walking. Duo knew there was something bad about this....  
  
"Duo, when... you were fighting that guy, you were...different...you...you..." She took a deep breath and just let it out. "What ARE you? I... I know your not human. You something else, something.. something different." She whispered, looking unsure, yet positive that she was right at the same time.  
  
Duo's eyes widened. No, she wasn't....she wasn't supposed to find out. Dammit, he shouldn't have used his powers. Now she would hate him. His stomach lurched at the thought. If he didn't tell her, she would hate him too. He sighed and looked at her. No use lying, might as well tell her and hope for the best.   
  
"Hilde...if I... if I tell you, you have to swear to not tell anyone, ok?" He looked at her seriously. She nodded and he continued. "I...I..." He stumbled over how to say it. "I'm...I'm..." He took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm a vampire." He said, looking at her for her reaction, expecting her to turn white and scream and run. Her eyes widened as she stood there, frozen. Unable to speak, she stared at him, as if trying to figure out what he was going to do.  
  
What she did next, he didn't expect. Her eyes slowly filled with tears, as one slipped silently down her cheek. "A...are...But.." She stuttered, unable to speak correctly. "Are...are you going to...to..eat me?" She asked, the fear slowly sinking in as her body took a stance of uncertainty and horror.   
  
Duo shook his head vigorously. " Hilde, I would never, ever hurt you. I swear!" He almost yelled, trying to comfort her as much as he could.  
  
"Why...why... why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked, looking betrayed and very afraid, her eyes still welled with tears.  
  
Duo walked up to her and tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "So you wouldn't look at me the way you are now, Hilde. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want you to be afraid of me. Please Hilde, I swear I wont hurt you. Just please, please stop crying and don't be afraid. I wont hurt you" He pleaded over and over,. his eyes and his posture begging her to forgive him, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. Hilde stood there, crying softly for a few minutes, before stopping.  
  
She looked down again, before whispering., "I know Duo, I know. I believe you that you wouldn't hurt me. I...I'm just shocked about what you are. I've never met a vampire before. I was always told that they were mean, uncaring beasts that sucked blood. I know that's what they are, but your so different. I don't know what to think. I know I can trust you, I really do. Even if it doesn't feel right, I know it is." She said, talking more to herself than to him, trying to decipher what she should do, but knowing that she could trust him no matter what she chose.  
  
He looked at her concerned, and didn't say anything, for fear of scaring her again. He wished he could do something, anything to make her feel better. He walked slowly closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, trying to comfort her. She gasped, a little scared at what he might do, but she relaxed and put her head lightly on his shoulder, still thinking. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Hilde took a step back and looked at Duo.   
  
"Duo...how long? How long have you been a vampire? I want to help you. Is there any way I can? Tell me everything Duo." She asked, looking concerned. He looked at her sadly, and started.  
  
"Two weeks. I was coming home from a party, when I got thrown into an alley. I didn't even know until I was laying there with blood all over me from hitting a wall. I remember seeing a dark shadow, and then feeling a sharp pain in my neck and then darkness. I remember the voice though, and I found out that later who had bitten me. A guy by the name of Zecklei." Hilde gasped at the familiar name. Zecklei was one of the most feared vampires in the country. Duo continued, "The next thing I remember after that is waking up as a vampire and throwing up all day from the sickness. I laid there forever, because it hurt so much to move. It was so weird, I could see through all the shadows, and could move faster, everything seemed like it moved so slow, it was really weird. And everything was so easy to move and light. It was strange for a few days, before I kinda got used to it." He said, a sad smile on his face.  
  
Hilde smiled, knowing what he said was true. Then, if he...if he was a vampire, why..why...  
  
"Duo, why did you save me that day we met?" She asked, looking up at him.   
  
Duo stood there for a second, thinking, before saying reluctantly, "Because...ummm...."  
'Because I love you Hilde. Say it Dammit Duo, don't be a fool. Do it!!!' His mind screamed at him.  
  
"Because Hilde. Ever since I've met you I've wanted to give you something. May I?" He asked, looking at her in the eyes. She looked confused a second, but nodded.  
  
Duo Leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Hilde's softly, unsure if she wanted it or not. To his surprise, however, she kissed him back, the kiss turning into a silent three word phrase for both of them. They reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, and they looked at each other for a few minutes, wondering if the kiss was right or not, before both spoke in a quiet voice at the same time,  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
Hi Guys, sorry if this took FOREVER, but I had exams and crap. Sorry if the end was kinda cheesy btw. Oh yea, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Jason. ^_^ Thanks man, this wouldn't be here without your support! 


	7. The Truth

They stared at each other in stunned silence for a minute, before Duo smiled and blushed at his forwardness, looking away. Hilde just smiled and brushed the hair out of his eyes.   
  
"That's the best surprise I think I've gotten in a while. Thanks Duo." Hilde said, smiling to herself.  
  
Duo laughed and hugged her tightly. "It's getting pretty late babe. Lets get out of town and make camp. I don't think either of us has enough money to get a hotel." They walked through town a while, holding hands, before suddenly Duo stopped and looked around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hilde asked, confused why he stopped before being shushed by Duo.  
  
He continued to look around, but eventually began walking again. "Nothing...I just...thought I heard something. Don't worry about it."  
  
They walked a few yards before Duo abruptly stopped and whirled around, pulling out his sword and throwing it into a nearby alley. A nasty slicing sound was heard, and then a surprised scream. Duo turned to Hilde.   
  
"Stalkers. Lets get outta here babe." He said before running into the alley, past 3 men, all with guns and other weapons. Duo pulled his sword out of the 4th man and the wall which he was stuck to and ran back out of the alley using his vampire powers, grabbing Hilde's hand as he ran past. The two ran until they were out of the city, then stopped and sat on the side of the road, both panting for breath.  
  
When they caught their breath, Hilde looked over at Duo. "Duo, who were those guys? Why'd you have to kill one of them?"  
  
Duo smiled a little at Hilde's ignorance. "The question would be WHAT were they Hilde. Stalkers are Demons that look like humans. They can walk around the human world and no one would think twice of them, so their used to assassinate people. That's why they are called stalkers. And I killed one because he was after me...I think." He looked over at her. "That answer your question?"  
  
Hilde just frowned. "How do you know all this stuff Duo? I mean I know your a vampire but you haven't been one that long..." She trailed off, waiting for an answer.  
  
Duo just sighed. "You'd be surprised how fast you learn things when your what I am." He said, laughing a little.   
  
After they had for a few hours, they came to a crossroad and a sign. One way was to Drakken, the other to Hilde's town, Togashi. Duo turned to Hilde, who was walking next to him and staring at the road in thought.  
  
"So...I guess...the only thing left to do is to bring you back to your town right?" Duo asked her.  
  
THAT got her attention. She stopped walking and looked over at him.  
  
"What?! Why?? Why do I have to go back? Why are you making me??" She blurted out at once, a look of fear and alarm on her face, which surprised Duo.  
  
"Wha...babe what's wrong? I didn't say I was making you and I didn't say you had to go back..." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "What are you so afraid of? Even a human could smell your fear a mile away. Don't lie to me...please? I told you my story and I think its time you told me yours." He pleaded.  
  
Hilde looked down and nodded. "I guess your right." She sighed and opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a man running up to them and yelling.  
  
"HILDIGUARD ROSE SHIBEIKER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
  
Hilde turned white and made a small eep sound. She hid behind Duo. "Duo please...please don't let him near me. He'll hit me. He'll hurt me. Don't let him near me." She pleaded and whimpered.  
  
Duo stepped forward as the man approached them. "Who are you and what do you want with Hilde?" Duo asked in a commanding tone of voice. The man just laughed.  
  
"I'm here for Hilde and I'm her father." The man said, returning the glare that Duo was giving him.  
  
Duo looked down at Hilde, then to her father, then back to Hilde, then back to her father. Yes, there was defiantly a resemblance. He frowned. "Why are you so mad at her? What did she do?"  
  
"Hilde" He pointed an accusing finger at Hilde. "Ran away from home!"  
  
Hilde shrunk farther behind Duo. "You used to hit me! What should I have done?"  
  
"SILENCE!" The man ran around Duo and raised his hand up to hit Hilde, but was stopped when a sword and its hilt crashed down on the man, knocking him unconscious. Duo put his sword back on his back and looked at Hilde.  
  
"You shoulda told me. I wouldn't have stopped here. I..." He stopped talking when a tear slid down Hilde's cheek.  
  
"D..Duo...please don't be mad at me....like everyone else I know. Everyone else I know abandoned me because I was too afraid to do anything because of my father. Please...please don't be mad..."  
  
Duo put his arms around Hilde and kissed her forehead. "Shhh...I'm not mad. Don't cry. Please. I'm sorry for yelling." He brushed the tears away from her cheeks.  
  
Hilde sniffed. "D..Duo...don't leave me here. Please, don't abandon me. Not here." She begged.  
  
Duo looked at her for a few moments, then sighed and nodded.  
  
"Neither of us might come out alive Hilde. You know that right?" He asked seriously.  
  
Hilde nodded, and they began the long road to Drakken. Well, maybe hell wouldn't be such a bad place if they were together........  
  
~end chapter 7~  
  
~authors note~ OMG GUYS I'M SO SORRY! I'm not dead I SWEAR! lol oh btw I know the Hilde's dad thing is kinda mean, if it offended anyone I'm sorry. This chapter is 100% completely and totally undeniably dedicated to Jason. This chapter as well as about 99% of the story wouldn't be here without his support. Anyone who likes this story should give him a thanks, because if it wasn't for him this would be deleted many times, such as last night if it wasn't for him. Look up Jason Ray on here if you want to give him a thanks! Ja ni! 


	8. The Town

Duo and Hilde walked until they got to a sign which read: Drakken: Population-5,000.  
  
Duo turned to Hilde and grasped her shoulders lightly.  
  
"Hilde, you know that if you go in here, you...might never come back out. Almost everyone in there isn't human. This place is Hell on earth. Even for demons and vampires. You..." He was cut off by Hilde kissing him quickly on the lips.   
  
"Shhh...I know Duo. All that matters is finding that guy and turning you back into a human. And yes, I know it wont be that easy. But...at least we'll be together right? Lets just do what we have to and get the hell out of here ok?" She said, smiling comfortingly.  
  
With that, they walked into the town of Drakken, both afraid, both not sure if they would live or die.  
  
Drakken was a dark barren town. At least the streets were anyway. Eyes peered down at them through closed and sometimes broken or cracked windows. Dark, evil eyes.  
  
Inhuman Eyes.  
  
Every once in a while, they would come across a dead body, all the blood drained out of the corpse from the vampires and their bodies mangled from the Werewolves. Hilde couldn't stop a shudder when she looked into their wide, fear-filled, lifeless eyes. Duo held her close, scensing her fear, trying to calm her because he knew he wasn't the only one who could since it. He could smell her blood flowing quickly through her scared body, and knew if they didn't get to somewhere safe soon they would both be dead. Even he couldn't protect them in this place.   
  
He wrapped an arm around Hilde's shoulders and led them to a hotel. The man looked at them with red demonic eyes and grinned down at Hilde with a fanged smile.   
  
"May I help you?" The man said, still grinning at Hilde, thinking that she was to be Duos dinner. Duo threw some money down and got a key, hurrying up to the room without a word.  
  
When they got in the room, he locked the doors and windows, whispering to himself, "Who knows what could come in here in the middle of the night looking for a snack..."  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Duo awoke and was ready to go in minutes. He looked down at Hilde's sleeping form and thought about leaving her at the hotel while he was gone but realized she would be in more danger here than at a battle, so he woke her up and waited as she got ready. When she was ready, they went outside.  
  
"D..Duo..." Hilde said, walking next to him. "Where is this guy? Can we find him soon?" She walked closer to Duo as a group of demons walked past them, glancing there way. Duo glared at them.  
  
"Hilde I really don't know...we might find him soon and we might find him in a week. I don't know."  
  
They walked until sundown, then headed back when it got dark. However, they were fairly far away from the hotel. Halfway back, Duo and Hilde were talking, both unaware of there surroundings, but were instantly aware when a voice came from the darkness. A voice almost like a whispery hiss. Duo stopped dead in his tracks when the voice broke the silence.  
  
"Duo Maxwell. I see Hedio didn't stop you. I also see that my assassins didn't get you. And how nice, you've brought a friend. How nice, she can come with you to hell." The man then laughed. A maniacal laugh. One that chills you to the bone.   
  
Duo glared at the darkness.  
  
"So we meet again Zecklei...."  
  
~End Chapter 8~  
  
Hey guys! Wow! I got off my lazy ass and wrote sooner! lol, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has ever reviewed. Oh and by the way, I won't tell you how it ends yet, but I will tell you that there's only about one-two chapters left ^.^ And Ill try to get them up...within....umm......sometime! (By the way I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. 


	9. The End

Zecklei laughed. "I'm glad you remember me! I thought that you would be dead by the time you would wake up, glad to see you made it alive my friend."   
  
Duo scoffed. "Friend? I don't think so. And nothing personal Zecklei, but I gotta kill you. Being a vampire is great and all but I miss being human." He said as he drew his sword and stepped in front of Hilde. "And if you even put a hand on Hilde I will kill you.."  
  
Zecklei smirked. "Ha, well if you really think your going to defeat me that easily your wrong. In case you haven't heard, I'm the most powerful vampire in the country. You will die long before you even injure me. Oh," Zecklei looked at Hilde. "Don't worry about her, she will die right after you, she looks very tasty..." Zecklei drew his sword as well, but hidden behind the sword was a dagger. Unfortunately though, Duo didn't see it.  
  
"You will DIE ZECKLEI!!!" Duo yelled as he ran at Zecklei and began to swing his sword. However, he took a few steps back and fell to the ground once he got near him. He could feel a dagger in his side and winced. It hurt, badly. It shouldn't hurt that bad...he looked down at it and grew wide eyed.  
  
Silver.  
  
He could...he would die if he didn't kill Zecklei and get to a hospital soon. Zecklei looked down at him and laughed. "Foolish boy. It seems your mind is still mortal..." Zecklei began to walk over to Hilde, who was sitting on the ground, terrified. Duo looked down at the dagger again, and realized something.  
  
Silver kills even the most powerful of vampires....  
  
He ripped the dagger out of his side and ran at Zecklei, who was crouching next to Hilde with his hands on her shoulders and his back turned to Duo. She was struggling to get away, but she couldn't. His mouth was getting closer and closer to her neck.....Luckily though, Zecklei thought Duo was dead....  
  
SURPRISE!!!! Duo Screamed as he plunged the dagger deeply into Zecklei's back. Zecklei let out a horribly scream, then fell to the ground, not moving. Duo looked down at him and smiled.   
  
"Won't kill him easily huh?" He laughed as he held his hand out for Hilde. She took it and he looked down at his wound, blood still pouring from it. His vision blurred. "Lets get to a hospital Hilde, I think there's silver in this wound and I'm dead if it stays in." Hilde looked at him and frowned.  
  
"But, if you killed Zecklei, shouldn't you not be a vampire anymore?"   
  
Duo stopped in his tracks. "Your right..."  
  
It was followed by a maniacal laugh. "You thought you could defeat me that easily!?" He sreamed, and lunged blindly at Hilde, who looked terrified.  
  
  
  
"NO ZECKLEI!!! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO KILL HER!!!" He yelled as he jumped in front of the blade before it hit Hilde pulling out his sword and slashing Zecklei, each of their swords going through the other.  
  
They stepped back and looked at one another as Zecklei fell to the ground, dead. Duo's vision blurred badly as Hilde ran over to him. Duo looked up at her and smiled as his world was going into darkness....  
  
"H..Hild...e...I l...lo...ve...you..." He whispered to her before he passed out.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Hilde screamed as Duo went limp in her arms. She picked him up and dragged him to the nearest hospital, his blood leaving a trail the whole way.   
  
'Please...let him be alright...' she thought.  
  
  
  
She ran into the hospital and dragged Duo with her. "Please...help....him..." She said, looking up at the Demon, no human, at the counter. He looked down at her sympatheticly.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him....  
  
~a few hours later~   
  
Hilde sat in the waiting room, nervously waiting for the news. Hilde looked up as a nurse walked in.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell will be just fine, don't worry."   
  
Hilde smiled and sighed, relieved. "Thank god."  
  
~End chapter nine~  
  
WOO HOO!!! *happy dance* I finished it I finished it!!!!!! *extremely happy* I swore to you all I would finish it and I did!!! YAY!!! This Chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed ever. I wouldn't have been able to finish it without all of you guy's support. Thanks a whole lot. I would like to give a special thanks to Jason for the "don't you dare end this story you have fans that love you" support and also a thanks to KaT aka Mistress Shinigami for all the reviews. Also to Scanner-Cat-Scat for reviewing almost all the chapters ^.^ Hell, I want to personally thank everyone but I cant because my computer isnt working very well. Ok, well thanks so much for reading! Please review and (if by any chance) you want to say something to me my AIM is Hildechan007 and Im almost always on so drop by! ok well bai bai!!! 


End file.
